Aventura En Las Dimensiones
by Fenix Escartala Taisho
Summary: Una nueva aventura esta por comenzar para nuestros Card Captor, ellos realizaran un divertido viaje a través de las dimensiones para ayudar a la princesa Tsubasa y su grupo a conseguir la cura para ayudar a la querida Mokona, siendo ayudados por Watanuki quien es el nuevo dueños de la tienda de las deseos.


Una nueva aventura esta por comenzar espero les guste.

* * *

En la Tienda de deseos se encontraba Watanuki conversando con Syaoran sobre cómo iba en su viaje a través de las dimensiones, cuando de repente se corta la comunicación inesperadamente, Watanuki se preocupa mucho y le pregunta a Mokona si ha pasado algo a lo que ella le responde.

— Mokona, no sentirse bien — Mientras Mokona cae desmayada sobre la mesa.

— Mokona, espero esto no sea otra de tus bromas, porque si no habrá cena para ti hoy —

Watanuki al ver que Mokona no se movía y que no había respondido aun cuando la amenazo de no darle cena si era otra de sus muchas bromas, se preocupó mucho.

— Maru, Moro venir aquí — Llamo a las gemelas.

— Si — Contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— Por favor llevar con cuidado a Mokona a la Habitación — Les pide.

Después de eso se retira del salón y se dirige al teléfono que había en la tienda y marca un número al cual no le gusta marcar mucho, al oír que no había respuesta al otro lado de la línea y oír que salió la contestadora prefirió dejar un mensaje antes que volver a llamar.

 _—Doumeki, cuando oigas este mensaje ven lo más rápido que puedas a la tienda ha ocurrido algo, ha y pasa por la tienda trayendo cosas para la cena —_ Fue el mensaje que dejo Watanuki en el buzón de voz de Doumeki.

Luego de eso Watanuki se dirigió a la habitación para ver si Mokona ya había reaccionado, se acerca a la cama donde estaba Mokona y oye que dice.

— Soel, estas bien Soel — Dice Mokona muy agitada.

— Mokona, Mokona estas bien — Pregunta Watanuki.

Al ver que Mokona seguía sin despertar se dirigió a la sala de los tesoros, ya que recordó que había visto antes el nombre de Soel en algo que se encontraba allí, al entrar a la sala de los tesoros comenzó a buscar entre las repisas luego vio algo muy familiar, cuando se acercó a una repisa encontró dos contenedores de vidrio y vio que en la base de ambos habían escritas una palabras uno decía **_SOEL_** y el otro _ **LARG**_ luego recordó por qué se le hacían tan familiares ambos contenedores.

— En estos contenedores se encontraban las Mokonas, Eso quiere decir que si Mokona estaba diciendo _—Soel, estas bien Soel —_ se refería a la Mokona blanca la que viaja con Syaoran, eso quiere decir que ella es Larg —

Luego de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, se dirigió al salón para poder concentrarse mejor y saber qué hacer con esta situación.

Al llegar al salón se a recostó en el sofá para poder pensar mejor, pero mientras pensaba que podría estar ocurriendo se quedó dormido, de repente Watanuki se dio cuenta que había llegado al mundo de los sueños ya que frente a él se encontraba Sakura.

— Sakura-chan, que alegría me da verte —

— Kimihiro-san, también me da mucha alegría verte otra vez —

— Sakura-chan he perdido la comunicación con Syaoran y los demás —

— Sera que algo malo les habrá pasado —

— No creo, ya que cuando perdí la comunicación fue Mokona la que la interrumpió y además creo que a las Mokonas es que les ha pasado algo —

— Porque lo dices Kimihiro-san —

— La Mokona que se encuentra conmigo no reacciona para nada —

— Eso quiero decir que no hay forma de comunicarse con ellos para saber que pasa —

— No te preocupes Sakura-chan, Syaoran me dijo que se encontraban bien en el país de origen de Kurogane así que no creo que les pase algo malo estando allí —

— Eso quiere decir que están con la princesa Tomoyo —

— Si — Responde Watanuki.

— Eso quiere decir que aunque no podamos comunicarnos con Syaoran o Fye a través de los sueños así como tú y yo, si nos podemos comunicar con la princesa Tomoyo ya que ella es también una vidente de sueños así como tú y yo —

— Que bueno eso, pero existe un problema —

— Que problema Kimihiro-san —

— Para poder comunicarme yo con ella atreves de sueños, necesito haber tenido antes contacto con ella —

— Bueno entonces seré yo quien me comunique con ella Kimihiro-san, para saber cómo están Syaoran y los demás, también tratare de saber qué pasa con la Mokona que vieja con ellos —

— Esta bien Sakura-chan, espero poder tener noticias pronto de ti y así saber que ha pasado con Syaoran y los demás —

Después de eso se despierta y ve que frente a él se encontraba Doumeki, ya sentado bebiendo una de las botellas de Sake que se encontraban en la bodega de los tesoros.

— Dime y desde hace cuánto estas aquí y además quién te ha dado permiso de beberte ese Sake —

— Llevo ya más de dos horas de haber venido aquí a la tienda y como vi que estabas en el mundo de los sueños y tampoco había nada de comer decidí abrir una de las botellas de Sake para beberla —

— Tú que solo en comer y beber piensas Doumeki —

— Dime que ha ocurrido aquí para que me tuvieras que llamarme —

— Primero dime, pasaste por la tienda —

— Si y traje cosas para que hicieras Ramen de cena —

— Tú y tus gusto, te contare pero antes. Maru, Moro vengan por favor —

— Si Watanuki — Responden ambas al mismo tiempo.

— Por favor lleven a Doumeki a la Habitación y luego venga a ayudarme a preparar el Ramen para la cena de hoy, si —

— Ramen, Ramen — Dicen Maru y Moro mientras llevan a Doumeki para que vea a Mokona.

Ya dispuestos a cenar el Ramen que había preparado Watanuki acompañados de Sake, Doumeki le pregunta.

— Que le pasa a Mokona — Mientras coloca un bocado de Ramen en su boca.

— Eso es lo que no se, por eso te llame —

— Yo no creo saber que le podría estar pasando a Mokona —

— Pero igual me podrías ayudar a investigar, ya que creo que se trata de algún tipo de hechizo el que ella tiene — Responde Watanuki.

— Pero no eres tu él que sabe sobre Hechizos, de qué manera podría ayudarte yo —

— Ya veremos Doumeki —

Después de haber cenado tranquilamente aun con los comentarios de Doumeki, que hacen enojar a Watanuki ambos se dirigieron al salón para poder pensar que hacer, al entrar Watanuki al salón se dirige al sofá, se recuesta en él y enciende la pipa cuando está dispuesto fumar se da cuenta que esta otra vez en el mundo de los sueños.

— Sakura-chan, que ha pasado—

— Nada Kimihiro-san, lo que pasa es que ya me pude contactar con la princesa Tomoyo y me ha contado que tanto como Syaoran y los demás están bien, lo único es que la Mokona que viaja con ellos se ha desmayado y no reacciona para nada —

— Igual que como la Mokona que se encuentra conmigo —

— También Kimihiro-san estuve investigando un poco con ayuda del sacerdote Yukito y me dice que podría ser debilidad la que tiene, por demasiados viajes entre tantas dimensiones en muy corto tiempo —

— Podría ser, pero si es eso la pregunta es qué podemos hacer para ayudarles —

— Justamente por esa razón me quería contactar contigo pronto, ya que el sacerdote Yukito me dijo que hay una forma de ayudar a que las Mokonas se pongan mejor muy rápido, porque podría ser que tarden demasiado en recuperarse así que para eso Kimihiro-san necesitare de tu ayuda —

— Dime en que te podría ayudar —

— Necesito que en tu dimensión busques a dos personas y que con ayuda de sus poderes junto con los tuyos logres hacer que ellos viajen al país de Clow para ayudarme —

— Sakura-chan será posible que yo localice a estas dos personas —

— Si te diré donde ellos se encuentran y sus nombres para que puedas de alguna forma puedas contactarte con ellos —

— Esta bien Sakura-chan, te ayudare —

— Gracias Kimihiro-san, Ambos son estudiantes de la Universidad de la Ciudad de Tomoeda en el área de arqueología e historia y sus nombres son: Kinomoto, Sakura y Li, Shaoran —

…

* * *

Espero les guste el inicio de esta aventura, espero sus comentarios los cuales son siempre bien recibidos.

Nos leemos en los siguientes capitulo.

Fenix Escarlata Taisho.


End file.
